HOPI/UA NARCH STUDENT ENHANCEMENT PROJECT ABSTRACT While there are no accurate statistics on the numbers of American Indian Hopi researchers, anecdotal evidence suggests they are severely underrepresented. During Fall 2016, there were 21 Hopi undergraduates and 4 graduate students at the University of Arizona. The Hopi Tribe is a sovereign nation located in northeastern Arizona. The reservation occupies part of Coconino and Navajo counties, encompasses more than 1.5 million acres, and is made up of 12 villages on three mesas. Since time immemorial, the Hopi people have lived in Hopitutskwa and have maintained their sacred covenant with Maasaw, the ancient caretaker of the earth, to live as peaceful and humble farmers, respectful of the land and its resources. Hopi has retained their culture, language and religion. Approximately 14,000 persons are enrolled in the Hopi Tribe, half of whom live on the Hopi reservation. According to the 2010 census, there are 7,185 Hopi, 49% male, 32% under 18 years of age. The Hopi language is a Uto-Aztecan language and, as of 1990, remains spoken by approximately 75% of the population. The Hopi NARCH Student Engagement Project will be in collaboration with the University of Arizona, College of Medicine, Department of Family and Community Medicine (UA) and the specific aims of the Hopi NARCH Student Enhancement Project are to: 1) Increase the knowledge and skills of Hopi undergraduate and graduate students to work with native people by involving students in ongoing research projects as student interns. 2) Provide opportunities for Hopi undergraduate and graduate students to develop and build research skills by offering a balance of trainings in scientific methods with tribal traditional values. 3) Increase the academic retention of Hopi undergraduate and graduate students by providing competitive stipends to offset expenses and utilize contact with students to provide guidance and support. Increasing the number of Hopi researchers is important because of continuing significant health disparities among the Hopi. Focusing on students who are pursuing higher education with the goal of building careers in health and providing them with skills and networks that will motivate them to finish their degree programs is essential. Dr. Francine Gachupin, PhD, MPH will be the Project Leader and Ms. Lori Joshweseoma, MPH, will be the Project Co-Leader. NARCH enables Hopi students to participate in community-based research to develop their skills while also providing practical experience to academic coursework. By promoting skills and knowledge acquired through community-based research, Hopi students will be increasing the overall health of the overall Hopi community. There is a reported positive association between education and health. Educated individuals are more likely to be employed, more likely to work full-time and have more fulfilling, rewarding jobs. Those with education report a greater sense of control over their lives and have higher levels of social support. Our proposal is a strategy to address the health disparities at Hopi. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 11/07) Page Continuation Format Page